sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shorty (Marshy)
Shorty '''is a Gemsona made by LiviTheTepig 2.0, sold to SourP, and given to Silkworm Bot. I have the best friends <3 i still don't know why they like me, but I'm happy they do. Personality Shorty is very short, even for a Ruby, but makes up for it with her fighting spirit. She can be aggressive at times, but gentle at times as well. She is easily excited and happy to help her Diamond. Appearance Shorty is salmon coloured, with brownish grey shorts and light brown hair. Her eyes are dark red, and she has a large, pink V-neck collar with a Yellow Diamond in the middle of it, not unlike Peridot or Jasper. Her gemstone is on her lower back. Abilities Like most Gems, Ruby can change shape, invoke a weapon, fuse, produce light from her gem, and go into her Gem to store power. Fusion * Shorty can fuse with a Sapphire to become Garnet. * Shorty and a Sapphire can fuse with an Amethyst and become Sugilite * Shorty and a Sapphire can fuse with Pearl and Amethyst and become Alexandrite * Shorty and a Sapphire can fuse with Pearl and become Sardonyx. * When fused with other rubies, they form a larger Ruby. Skillset * '''Flail Proficiency: When feeling violent or trying to protect someone, Shorty can create a flail, and she can use it well despite her size. Unique Abilities * Thermokinesis: Shorty has the ability to increase the temperature and generate heat. * Heat Resistance: Shorty resists heat, even being able to swim in lava. *'Pyrokinesis': Shorty can create and control fire. **'Magmokinesis': Shorty can control lava and magma when near a source of them. Relationships Yellow Diamond Shorty respects and admires Yellow Diamond to a large extent, and for the longest time, self-proclaimed her to be Yellow's bodyguard. Yellow Diamond does not return these feelings, however, and sees her more as a nuisance. Hematoide Assigned to be her bodyguard due to Yellow Diamond's annoyance alone, they quickly grew to know and like eachother. While disliking Hematoide's nickname for her, "Shorty", she adores her company and sometimes feels alone without her. As her bodyguard, she will go into any harm's way to protect her, despite her small stature. Pearl Pearl totally roasted Shorty. Snowy Shorty cares a lot for Snowy, trying to help her when she was distressed. She would do anything for her, and wanted her to be safe. Trivia *Shorty is an example of trust and friendship, as she had been adopted and passed down simply so a bratty 14-year-old mushroom can own a Gem adopt. <3 Gemology * Rubies are composed of a material known as corundum, the second hardest crystal structure after diamond (9,10 on the Mohs Scale of Hardness). ** Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties with it, such as hardness, composition and double refraction. ** In its pure form, corundum is colorless. ** Rubies are the most expensive colored stone, going by carat.http://www.gia.edu/ruby * The word “ruby” comes from the Latin 'ruber' meaning red and, like many other gemstones, the ruby’s symbolic meaning is heavily dependent on its coloring. * Natural ruby is one of four “precious” gemstones (including diamond, emerald and sapphire), known for its rarity, monetary value, and hardness (second only to diamond). ** Natural ruby can be distinguished from synthetic ruby by its inclusions; natural ruby typically exhibits inclusions, whereas synthetic ruby tends to be eye clean. * The color of ruby is its most important quality factor. The most sought after color is a strong pure red to red with a hint of blue, called pigeon's blood. ** The vivid red color of ruby means that it is associated with desire, and it is thought by some to be a stone of love with an aphrodisiac effect. ** When the color of ruby is too light, it is classified as pink sapphire, but the line between pinkish-red ruby and pink sapphire varies by region. * The ruby is closely associated with aspects such as vitality, life, passion and fire, all of which can be symbolically linked to the color red. **It is said that rubies can over-stimulate people who are sensitive or irritable. * Ruby is the traditional birthstone of those born in July and is also the zodiacal stone for Cancer and Aries. ** Ruby is also used to celebrate the fifteenth and fortieth wedding anniversaries. ** The day assigned to ruby is Tuesday (hence the Rolling Stones song, "Ruby Tuesday"). ** The planet Mars is famously known as “the red planet”, due to the high concentration of iron oxide (basically rust) on its surface and rubies, along with all of the aspects mentioned above, have been linked with Mars in one form or another. ** Ruby is the national gemstone of Burma and Thailand. Category:Roleplay characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:OCs Category:Silk's Characters Category:Ocs Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Rubies Category:Corundum Category:Approved Characters